harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is the fifth book in J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter book series. It was one of the most widely-anticipated books of the series, since there was a wait of three years between it and the previous book, Goblet of Fire. It is also the largest book in the series to date, having jokingly been labelled as heavier than a refrigerator (by Stephen Fry at the Royal Albert Hall event) and used as a benchmark for the size of the next two books. Synopsis The bores of the summer are particularly annoying to Harry Potter at the beginning of this book. He remains at Privet Drive, wholly cut off from the wizarding world, and constantly hoping to hear any news about the return to power of Lord Voldemort. After running into his cousin, Dudley Dursley, on a walk, Harry and Dudley are attacked by Dementors. Harry drives them off with the Patronus charm, and is surprised to find Mrs. Figg, his old, cat-loving neighbor, storming up the road toward the two teenagers. However, she does not yell at the two boys, but instead reveals that she is a Squib who has been watching over Harry since the beginning of the summer; she is furious at seeing dementors in the middle of a muggle neighborhood. Harry, Mrs. Figg, and a very ill Dudley walk back to Privet Drive. The Ministry of Magic sends Harry a letter telling him that's he's been expelled from Hogwarts for underage magic. Dumbledore is quick to act, telling the Ministry that they don't have the authority to expel Hogwarts students; so the Ministry sets up a hearing to decide whether or not to break Harry's wand. Harry is informed of this through a number of letters delivered to the Dursley house directly after he performed the Patronus charm. As muggles are unable to see Dementors, Dudley assumes that Harry attacked him with some sort of spell. Vernon is ready to throw Harry out, when Petunia receives a howler. Before she has an opportunity to open the letter, it bursts into flames, and a menacing voice says, "Remember my last." Petunia then immediately convinces her husband to let Harry remain at Privet Drive. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Index) Page numbers are from the American Scholastic hardcover edition of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Page numbers may vary in other editions. in brackets are refered to, and not present. See also: *Index to Book #1 through Book #3: http://www.marysia.com/hpcanon/index.html *Index to Book #6: http://harrypotter.wikicities.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Half-Blood_Prince_%28Index%29 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *'Chapter One: Dudley Demented:' *001: #4 Privet Drive *001-Harry Potter *002-Uncle Vernon Dursley; Aunt Petunia Dursley; Mrs. Figg; Minister; Mrs. Figg *003-Polkisses *004-"A loud, echoing crack" *005-Mrs. Number Seven *007-Dobby *008-Weasley; Hermione Granger; Cedric Diggory *009-Cedric *010-Duddley Dursley *012-Malcolm; Dudley Dursley; Piers; Gordon *013-Evans *014: The Alleyway *016-Dementors (2) *017-''Lumos'' *018-''Expecto Petronum'' *019-Mrs. Figg; Fletcher *'Chapter Two: A Peck of Owls' *020: The Alleyway *020-Harry Potter; Mrs. Figg; Mr. Tibbles *021-Dudley Dursley; Mr. Prentice *022-Mundungus Fletcher *024: # 4 Privet Drive *024-Harry Potter; Dudley Dursley; Petunia Dursley *025-Vernon Dursley *026-Owl mail #1 *027-Harry Potter expelled from Hogwarts; Hoplark *028-Owl mail #2; Weasley *032-Owl mail #3 *033-Harry Potter suspended from Hogwarts; Hoplark *034-Owl mail #4 *035-Black *038-Vernon Dursley orders Harry Potter out! *039-Owl mail #5; Petunia Dursley gets a howler! *041-Petunia Dursley says Harry Potter stays! *'Chapter Three: The Advance Guard' *042: Privet Drive #4 *042-Harry Potter; Black; Ron Weasley; Hermione Granger; Hedwig *046-Alastor Moody; Remus Lupin *047-''Lumos''; Wotcher *049-Nymphadora Tonks; Kingsley Shacklebolt; Elphias Doge; Hestia Jones; Sturgis Podmore; Emmeline Vance; Dedalus Dipple *051-broom v. apparate v. Floo Network v, Portkey *052-Metamorphmagus *053-''Scourgify''; Locomotor Trunk *054-Disillusionment Charm (placed) *055-Flight from Privet Drive #4 to *057: London *058-Put-Outer *'Chapter Four: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place' *059-Harry Potter; Alastor Moody; Remus Lupin *060: '''Number Twelve Grimmauld Place *060-Disillusionment Charm (lifted) *061-Molly Weasley; "row of shrunken heads" *062-Hermione Granger; Pigwidgeon; Ron Weasley 5